NXT Diva: Fighting For Everything
by Amber Skywalker Kenobi
Summary: Sequel to The New NXT Diva. Amber has finally become the NXT Women's Champion and is dating Seth Rollins. The only thing missing is her best friend, Dean. Will they reconcile or is he out of her life completely? Seth/OC (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Here's what everyone's been waiting for. The sequel to The New NXT Diva is here. Thanks to everyone who has supported the first one and I hope you guys like this one as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story and my OC.**

**Enjoy it!**

_**March 27, 2015; WrestleMania**_

It had been a busy month for me since I retained my title and went heel. Especially this week, since it was WrestleMania week. Seth and I barely had anytime together because of our schedules but we managed.

I loved meeting my fans and most of them love that I went bad on screen. I sometimes ran into Dean on my breaks but he would always ignore me and act like I wasn't there. It was depressing and frustrating.

But on the night of the Hall of Fame was a surprise. Of course I went with Seth as his date which was to be expected. But I happened to see Dean and Renee Young together. I wonder of he moved on. I'm happy he found someone else since I couldn't give him those feelings. But the Hall of Fame had been great. I had almost cried when they talked about Connor. Even though I never got to meet him, it was still emotional.

Tonight was WrestleMania and I was excited for it. Seth had a match against Randy and I hoped he would win. Orton had been trying to mess with me and trying to make me break up with him but I wasn't having it. Seth had become pissed about it.

I would also be supporting AJ and Paige for their match against The Bella's and despite him not talking to me, I was pulling for Dean.

The pre-show had started with Tyson and Cesaro defending their title against The New Day, Los Matadores, and The Uso's.

"Hey babe." Seth said walking up and hugging me, kissing me on the side of the head.

"Hey, ready for your match tonight?" I asked while smirking.

"Of course I am. Orton's not getting away with messing with you. I know you wanna be my manager but can you stay back here during my match. I don't trust Orton." Seth said.

"Seth, you know I can handle Orton. He doesn't scare me." I said giving Seth a serious look.

"I know you can but I still worry, so please stay back here tonight." Seth said pressing our foreheads together and wrapping his arms around my waist. I sigh.

"Fine but just because you asked me to." I relented.

"Thank you Amber." Seth said and we kissed. I never thought in my wildest dreams that I would end up like this with Seth of all people. It was crazy but a good crazy. We went on to watch as Cesaro and Tyson Kidd retained their Championship.

The Battle Royal was fun to watch and Big Show ended up winning it after he threw Mizdow out of the ring. It was soon time for the actual pay-per-view to start. I watched as Dean went out for his match. I was cheering him on despite him hating me.

Sadly, Dean ended up getting powerbombed by Luke Harper outside the ring, and he went through a ladder, breaking it in half. My hands flew to my mouth in shock and worry. Eventually, Daniel won the match.

"I need to go check on Dean." I said worried. Seth nodded.

"I know. Go ahead. I gotta go to my match anyway." Seth said. I nodded and we kissed before I went to medical. I soon arrived and was about to knock on the door despite my nervousness, until someone stopped me.

"What are you doing here?" I heard. I looked and saw Renee Young standing there, glaring at me with her arms crossed. I rolled my eyes. Like she was supposed to scare me.

"I wanted to check on Dean and make sure he was okay." I said.

"Why do you care? After you betrayed him to go with Rollins. You don't deserve to see him." Renee said. I glared.

"Don't act like you know everything. I never wanted to end our friendship after I began dating Seth. Dean ended that himself. He may hate me for the rest of my life but I still worry about him." I said while glaring.

"So, are you saying you're in love with him to because if you are-"

"I'm not." I answered shaking my head. "He's like a brother to me. I know he doesn't like that I'm dating Seth but I'm not gonna break up with Seth, and I'm not sorry for it either." I explained. I watched as Renee's face softened.

"I'm sorry Amber. I shouldn't have judged. It was wrong." Renee apologized. I nodded.

"It's okay. You didn't know. Look, I'll go but promise me one thing." I said while looking at her seriously.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Don't hurt him. I've done that too much. Promise me you won't ever hurt him." I said. Renee nodded.

"I promise." She answered. I nodded and was about to leave until she said, "Amber wait." I looked at her curiously. "Follow me." She motioned. I nodded unsure and we went into the medical room. I saw Dean on one of the beds and I stopped frozen. I can't do this. I know he doesn't want to see me.

"Hey Dean. Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Dean said giving her a smile. I was uncomfortable. I didn't belong here. I was just the nuisance. The girl that chose her boyfriend over her best friend. I didn't deserve to talk to him. I saw the door and slipped out.

I could hear Renee say, "And someone else wanted to check on you...Where did she go? She was just here."

"Who?" I heard Dean.

"Amber, she wanted to check on you." Renee answered. It was quiet before I heard something that broke me.

"Who cares? She's nothing to me." Dean said so easily. I covered my mouth and tried not to cry.

"DEAN!" Renee yelled. I didn't wanna listen anymore. I just left until I was alone and the tears fell. This sucks. How could Dean say that so easily? It wasn't fair! After a few minutes, I made my way to watch the rest of Seth's match.

Once at the bay, I sat down and watched the match. "Hey, you look down." I looked and saw Roman.

"Oh, hey Roman. I'm fine. I just heard some things from Dean and I'm a little upset about it." I said while sighing.

"What did he say to you?" Roman asked, looking like he wanted to kill him.

"Not to me. I overheard him and Renee." I explained. Roman gave me a curious look. "Well, Renee and I got into a small argument but things worked out between us. Well, she invited me to see Dean but I backed out the last minute because I knew he didn't wanna talk to me. Well, I slipped out and I heard Dean say that I was nothing to him. And he said it so easily. Now I know he hates me." I finished.

"I'm sorry, Amber." Roman said. He didn't know what to say and I didn't blame him. I wouldn't know either.

"It's fine." I said. I just had to grin and bare it. Randy hit the RKO on Seth and won the match. Now that royally sucked. "Well, I better go and check on him. That RKO looked evil. Roman nodded and I left. I was glad Roman was talking to me and didn't judge me for dating Seth.

I was walking down the hall when I ran into Dean and Renee. Oh no...not now.

"Hey Amber, where did you go off to?" Renee asked.

"Look Renee, it was nice of you to let me come and visit, but I know when I'm clearly not wanted. Right Dean?" I asked looking at him for a moment before looking back at Renee.

"Amber?" Renee asked confused.

"Look I heard what he said Renee. I get it Dean!" I said looking back at him. "I'm nothing to you so I'll stop trying to talk to you. I'm sure that would make you happy, right?" I saw the flinch he made. I ignored it.

"Whatever." Dean said before looking away and walking past me, not even glancing back. Damn him.

"Amber, I'm so sorry you heard that." Renee said. I shook my head.

"Don't apologize. What's done is done. Just make sure to keep your promise." I said walking on and meeting up with Seth. I eventually found him and walked up to him.

"Hey, were you able to see Dean?" Seth asked pulling me into a hug. I shrugged.

"Not really. I bailed before he saw me. He said something that upset me." I said while backing.

"What did that bastard say now?" Seth asked and I could tell he was getting upset.

"He said that I was nothing to him." I answered.

"I swear I'm gonna kill him." Seth said shaking his head and scowling.

"Don't bother. I just wanna forget about it. Anyways, sorry you ended up losing to that snake." I said while shaking my head.

"Thanks but I'll live, hopefully." Seth said rolling his eyes. "But he'll get his." He added. I nodded and we watched the rest of WrestleMania. Paige and AJ had beaten The Bella's, which made me very happy. Undertaker beat Bray Wyatt, which I was happy with. Triple H beat Sting, which sucked in a way because I was a huge fan of Sting growing up. John Cena had defeated Rusev and became the new United States Champion. It was now time for the main event with Roman Reigns versus Brock Lesnar.

The match had been devastating with Brock and Roman tearing each other apart. Both men were down and Seth said something shocking.

"I'm cashing in." Seth said. I nodded. I hated that Roman was getting cashed in on but that's how things were in this business. I kissed him good luck and he headed out to the ring and cashed in, and it became a Triple Threat Match. The match was great and in the end, Seth pinned Roman and became the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion. I was so happy for him. Once he got to the stage, I ran out and hugged him. He lifted me and spun me around before setting me down. I kissed him on the cheek and smirked.

This day had definitely been interesting except for Dean.

**And that's chapter one. Read and review and let me know what you think. WrestleMania was awesome and I loved it! Can't wait to see what you guys think. See you next chapter. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2. Sorry for the late update. Its a busy few weeks for me. And also with my birthday coming up on Monday, I'll be more busy. Hard to believe I'm turning 21. Lol. Anyway, thanks for the support.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or the wrestlers. I only own the plot and my OC's.**

**Enjoy it! :D**

_**March 30, 2015**_

I was still on a high from WrestleMania but tonight it was back to business tonight.

Seth currently wasn't here yet because he had to appear on the Today Show that Lesnar was supposed to be but since he lost, Seth gained that opportunity. I had a funny feeling Lesnar was gonna say something which I wouldn't be surprised with.

I went to catering and saw Paige and AJ talking. I walked over smiling. "Hey congrats you two on beating the Bella's last night."

"Thanks Amber. Having fun being the bad girl?" Paige asked smirking. I laughed.

"Of course I am. It's a nice change. I've always been a face even in the indies so I'm enjoying myself." I explained smiling.

"It always is fun being bad the first time." AJ said smiling. She then turned serious. "I need to tell you something, Amber. Paige already knows." She said. I looked at her curiously.

"What is it?" I asked.

"First off, you cannot tell anyone. Only you, Paige, and Bayley know." AJ said. I nodded. "Tonight's gonna be my last match. I'm gonna retire." She announced. I looked at her shocked.

"Oh wow. That is news. Well, I'm sad to see you leave but I'll support your decision. Thanks a lot for helping me out when I got here." I said smiling. She smiled back and we hugged each other. I was seriously gonna miss her.

It was time for the show to start and like I thought, Lesnar and Heyman came out to talk. I could tell they were livid by what Seth had done. Oh well, he would have done the same thing if he was in Seth's shoes. Which I'm glad he wasn't.

They went on to complain about Seth cashing in his briefcase and making it a Triple Threat Match. He then said that Lesnar wasn't gonna wait until SummerSlam, he wasn't gonna wait until Extreme Rules, Lesnar was gonna cash in his rematch clause tonight and right now. Now I'm becoming worried. Stephanie then came out and said that Seth hasn't arrived yet and that he's still flying here. But what Stephanie said next made my blood boil. Lesnar would still get his rematch clause tonight and that Seth would face him when he arrived. What the hell? Was she trying to get Seth killed. He would be exhausted when he arrived.

I got up and headed towards the office so I could meet Stephanie. She was out of her mind. I know that Seth would not approve of this decision without his knowledge. I saw on a monitor nearby that AJ, Paige and Naomi were gonna go against the Bella Twins and Natalya. I was shocked when they turned her heel but it was awesome. I had nothing against her, I just didn't like her husband although I had to admit that him and Cesaro are doing awesome as tag champs.

I soon arrived at the office and waited for Stephanie to show up. I soon saw her arrive and I let her have it. "Stephanie, what the hell? Are you seriously gonna put Seth in that match with Lesnar?!" I asked pissed off.

"I am. And you need to watch your tone with me. I could have you fired." Stephanie said glaring at me.

"Yeah, you could but you won't." I said confidently.

"Oh really? And why not?" She asked curious.

"Because I'm one the best divas in NXT. I bring in a lot of money and ratings which benefits you. Plus, I don't think Seth would like the idea of finding out that you fired me." I explained. "I'm what's best for business. If I wasn't, Triple H would have never hired me." I said smirking.

It was quiet for a moment before Stephanie smirked. "I can see why my husband and Seth wants you to join so badly. You've got that fire that not a lot of divas have these days. And don't worry about Seth so much. We have it under control." She said before walking into her office. I just sighed and began walking. To be honest, I was a little afraid I would get fired.

I thought about what Stephanie said. Maybe I should join the Authority. It's not like I have a reason not too. I'm already dating Seth and Dean's cut me out of his life now. I don't know what to do anymore.

"Hey Amber!" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked and saw Adrian walk up to me.

"Oh my God, Adrian! What are you doing here?" I asked while hugging him.

"I'm finally making my debut tonight but just as Neville." Adrian explained smiling happily. I grinned.

"Congrats. Well I guess they broke us up at a good time." I said smirking.

"They did." He agreed.

After that, we just talked and joked around until they announced that Seth had arrived. I said bye to Adrian before making my way to Seth. I soon found him and saw him talking to Stephanie. I decided to wait until they were finished since I had already bit off her head. They were soon finished and I walked over.

"Welcome back Champ." I said while smiling. Seth smiled back and we kissed.

"Thanks. Stephanie told me I would have been defending my championship tonight." Seth said. I nodded.

"I know. I watched. And what do you mean, you would have?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I told Stephanie that I was feeling jet-lagged so she postponed the rematch." Seth said while shrugging. I laughed.

"Wow, usually I wouldn't condone that crap but this is so you we're talking about." I said smirking. Seth smirked.

"But you love it." Seth said back. I shrugged.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." I walked off, Seth walking with me and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Tonight, I'm coming out with you since I skipped out on WrestleMania for you." Seth nodded but I could see the uneasiness in them. I stopped and kissed him. "I'll be fine. If things get bad, I'll leave." I said reassuring him, although I probably won't do it.

"Fine but you better stay safe." Seth said. I nodded. We then headed to the guerilla and met up with J&amp;J Security. In my opinion, Seth could do so much better without these guys. Don't get me wrong, I was fans of theirs when they wrestled but Seth was good on his own. But I kept that comment to myself.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, what did Stephanie mean when she told me that I needed to control my girlfriend." Seth said looking at me suspiciously. I gulped.

"Um, I may have bit her head off when she said you were defending your championship tonight." I said nervously. Seth chuckled.

"I should have known. I'm surprised she didn't fire you." Seth shook his head.

"Well, I told her she couldn't because one, I'm the best diva on the NXT roster so she would lose money and second, you wouldn't have been too happy about that. I'm what's best for business." I explained. I left out the part about joining The Authority. I didn't know how to approach that.

Brock Lesnar and Heyman arrived and went out to the ring, Lesnar glaring at us. I ignored him. Soon it was Seth's turn. His music cued up and we all walked out. I smirked as we walked out holding hands. We headed out to the ring and we walked to the other side of the ring and I handed Seth a mic. He went on to talk about how he was a fighting champion but he was on a long flight and he was feeling jet-lagged tonight. "You will get your rematch...but not tonight." He finished laughing. I just smirked.

Lesnar got incensed. Seth and I tried to run but at the last minute, Seth pushed me out the way as he got attacked by Lesnar. "Seth!" I yelled out worried. Joey and Jamie tried to attack Lesnar but they got taken out. I frozen on the spot. Lesnar then started coming towards me, even though Heyman tried to convince to leave me alone, that I wasn't a threat. I kept backing away until I hit the corner barricade. I tried to jump it but Lesnar caught me and held my arm tightly. I struggled, trying to break free.

He then let me go as Seth attacked me and grabbed me before we made our escape. Seth kept me in his arms and we looked on as he took out the announce table and grabbed Cole before 5F'ing him in the ring. He then grabbed a cameraman and F5'd him too. He picked the guy up again and Stephanie came out and told him to stop. She said that he would get his rematch and to put the cameraman down. Lesnar smirked at her before he hit the F5 again. Stephanie then went on and suspended him indefinitely. He deserved to be fired in my opinion. We went backstage and Seth pulled me to him tight.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Seth asked worried. I shook my head.

"No, although I might have a bruise on my arm from how hard he gripped it." I said looking at my arm and I already saw a bruise forming.

"Dammit, I should have made stay in the back." Seth said angrily.

"It was my choice Seth. We didn't know he was gonna go berserk out there. What's done is done." I said sighing. Seth just kissed me. This night had definitely been crazy.

_**April 1, 2015  
NXT**_

_**My music cued up and I walked out with my championship as the crowd booed. I smirked while getting into the ring. I held my mic in my hand as the crowd continued to boo. I could hear the 'You Sold Out' chants. I just laughed and shook my head.**_

_**"How many times do I have to tell you people, I didn't sell out. I just fooled every last one of you by pretending to be this respectful diva. I did it so I could get to the top. But on to a better topic, WrestleMania was awesome. I know that you guys agree and the best part, my boyfriend, Seth Rollins, is the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion! So that makes us the power couple of the WWE and it's gonna stay that way for a long time." I explained while smirking. I then heard Bayley's music play and she walked out while frowning.**_

_**"Amber, I still can't believe you're like this. I thought we were friends." Bayley said coming to the ring.**_

_**"I never had any friends. I just pretended to be your friend and now I'm the champion, I don't need anyone." I said while glaring.**_

_**"So, all the times you've stood up for me and had my back was all a lie? It was a game to you." Bayley asked.**_

_**"Yup, pretty much." I said while smirking. We glared at each other. We then heard another song play, we watched as Alexa Bliss came down to the ring. I just rolled my eyes. "What are you doing out here Miss Sparkle?" I asked sarcastically.**_

_**"I thought I should come out and say that since I'm the number one contender, I should come out and warn you that that title is gonna be mine." Alexa said pointing at my title. I looked at it and laughed.**_

_**"Oh please. I'm one of the best damn divas in this company. Until I decide to drop it, no one is gonna be taking this from me." I said getting into Alexa's face. 'Sky's the Limit' played and I groaned. Sasha came out with her own.**_

_**"Excuse me, Alexa, you're not the number one contender. If anyone deserves that title, it's me. I'm better than anyone in this ring, well I'll have to admit, Storm and I are pretty equal." Sasha said as she got in. I just laughed.**_

_**"No offense but I'm better than you three put together." I said right back. We all stood off and were about to fight until William Regal came out.**_

_**"Ladies, calm down. Well discuss the contendership of the title at a later date but tonight it will be a tag team match. Bayley and Alexa Bliss will take on Sasha Banks and the NXT Women's champion, Amber Storm." Regal said and we all looked at each other. So I needed to keep an eye on all three of them.**_

"I'm glad you only hate me on-screen." Bayley said while laughing. I laughed.

"I could never hate you. You were the first person to actually talk to me. I'll always cherish that." I said smiling.

"So, are you and Dean okay or what?" Bayley asked. I sighed.

"No, but I gave up. Dean said to Renee that I was nothing to him. So, what's the point?" I explained.

"I'm sorry Amber." Bayley said hugging me. I shrugged. Later in the night, it was time for our match.

_**Bayley was the first to come out and then Alexa Bliss. Next was Sasha Banks. It was soon my turn. I walked out and held my title high above my head. "And her partner, from Jacksonville, Florida. She is the NXT Women's champion! Amber Storm!" JoJo announced. I walked down to the ring and got in.**_

_**Of course Sasha and I had a disagreement about who would start first. I just got out of the ring and yelled, "Fine! Have at it!" Sasha rolled her eyes at me and faced off with Alexa. I got on the apron. We worked well together until she tagged herself in. I glared at her and got out of the ring. If she wanted to play that game, well I'll teach her a lesson. Her and Bayley were down and Sasha crawled while I held my hand out. Before she tag me in, I brought my hand back and jumped from the apron. I grabbed my title and left. Sasha yelling at me. I ignored her and I heard Alexa's music play.**_

_**Nobody screws with me.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 for you guys enjoy it. The disclaimer is the same as always. I only own my OC and the story. Hope you guys enjoy it. :) also thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed this story. It means a lot.**

_**Monday Night Raw**_

It was Monday and tonight, I would have a run in with Roman and Randy tonight. And I would have a surprise for the universe.

"Hey Amber." I heard Paige say as she and Naomi walked up.

"Hey Paige." I said while smiling.

"Hi, I'm Naomi. Nice to meet you." Naomi introduced. I nodded.

"Same here." I said.

"So, guess what?" Paige said while sitting next to me.

"What? Don't tell me you're getting married? I'll have to be a bridesmaid." I joked. Paige laughed.

"Hardly. But I'm not gonna be here for a while. I'll be filming a movie." She explained.

"Oh wow. That's awesome. How are you getting written off?" I asked curiously.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Paige said. I smiled and nodded.

"All right. I'll back off." I said laughing.

We all talked for a while before I had to go and meet with Seth to head out to the ring to open the show. I arrived and saw Seth talking to Joey and Jamie.

"Hey guys." I greeted as Seth wrapped his arm around me.

"Hey, ready for the show tonight?" Seth asked and I nodded.

"Yup. I have a surprise for tonight as well but I'm not telling you." I said while smirking.

"Then why would you tell me? Now I wanna know." Seth said giving me his most pouty face. I laughed.

"Sorry but I'm not saying a peep." I said smirking. Seth just rolled his eyes and soon we headed out to do our promo.

_**Seth's music cued up and we walked out hand in hand to the ring. Seth held down the ropes for me to enter. Seth then got in and we stood side by side.**_

_**Seth went on to talk about how the Authority made history at WrestleMania. He talked about how Triple H beat Sting and how Big Show won the Andre Battle Royal. Then he said that Kane was there at WrestleMania. I tried not to laugh.**_

_**Before Kane could talk, I grab the mic from Seth. "Anyway, at WrestleMania, my amazing boyfriend, Seth Rollins made history by cashing in his Money in the Bank briefcase and becoming your new WWE World Heavyweight Champion." I explained while smirking. Of course, the fans began booing. "Hey, you all need to show Seth some respect!" I yelled. Seth then brought me to him.**_

_**"Babe, don't waste your breath on these nobodies." Seth said and I nodded. Seth then said something about Kane but couldn't think of anything good. Kane was about to retort when we heard Randy's music play. He walked out with a mic.**_

_**He then went on talk about beating Seth with a spectacular RKO and he should do it again by beating Seth except for the championship. I wanted to say something until he said, "And sweetheart, when you decide you want a real man, come find me." He said winking at me. I glared.**_

_**"Oh please. You couldn't even lace my boots. I have a real man." I said glaring. Seth pulled me to him and glared at Orton.**_

_**"Leave her out of this Orton." Seth warned. Kane had heard enough and made a match between himself and Orton. Soon, we left the ring and went to the back as Kane took on Orton.**_

"You all right?" I asked. Seth nodded.

"Yeah, I just don't like the fact that Orton put you in this." Seth answered. I just kissed Seth.

"I'll be fine. I can handle Orton." I explained. Seth nodded and kissed me again.

"I know but I still don't wanna see you get mixed up in all this." Seth said. I smiled at this.

"Seth, I got mixed up in this the moment we began dating and I don't regret it." I said smiling. Seth smiled back.

"I don't either." Seth admitted. We then hugged each other before we had to take off and do our next promo.

I really didn't have a speaking roll, just had to listen to Seth and Kane go at it.

We then had to leave and head to the guerilla for Seth's match against his mystery opponent.

_**Seth and I were the first to walk out hand-in-hand to the ring with J&amp;J Security behind us. We then waited on Seth's opponent. It was soon revealed to be Neville. I gave a shocked and disgusted look. Damn, it had to be the ex-boyfriend.**_

_**I then grabbed a mic for me and Seth and handed him his. Seth went on to call Neville a rookie and about the whole incident at NXT.**_

_**"Seth, I guarantee that the reason he accepted is because he wants revenge because he thinks you stole me from him. Isn't that Neville?" I asked while smirking. Neville just stayed silent. "But the truth is, Seth didn't steal me, I was already with him and I dumped Neville's ass." Seth just laughed and he went back to talk but sadly, Neville was done talking and attacked Seth.**_

_**I got out of the ring while glaring at Neville, and Seth made the ref start the match. It was back and forth and Neville almost had Seth beat but I quickly got on the ropes and yelled out, "Neville, wait! I'm sorry!" Neville gave me a funny look before Seth got the advantage and he won. I just smirked and got into the ring. "Fooled you Neville!" I yelled at him.**_

_**Seth then grabbed me and kissed me hard while the crowd booed. We separated and smirked at each other before we left.**_

"Well, I gotta go and get ready so I can reveal my surprise." I said while grinning. Seth nodded and I kissed him and left.

After getting dressed, I was walking down the hall, heading to the guerilla to reveal the surprise.

_**"Hey there." I heard someone say. I glared at the man.**_

_**"What do you want Orton?" I asked menacingly.**_

_**"I want to know what a beautiful woman like you is doing with a boy like Rollins?" Randy said while smirking.**_

_**"It's none of your business but if you must know, I love him so back off because I'm not interested in what you have to say." I said while crossing my arms.**_

_**"But you could do so much better than him." Randy said. I shook my head.**_

_**"Just shut up and leave me alone Orton. I have someplace to be." I said while walking away.**_

I couldn't believe Orton right now, trying to make me break up with Seth. I was truthful though. I do love Seth and the fact it scares me, hurts.

I continued on my way to the guerilla while Cena was in the ring talking. I was hoping he would beat Rusev at Extreme Rules again. Cena soon started the Open Challenge. It was quiet for a moment until they cued my music.

_**When my music cued up, I walked out with a mic and smirked at Cena. Cena gave me a shocked and confused.**_

_**"Cena, I'm taking you up on your Open Challenge. I want to see how good I am against the best. I mean, it would be awesome to be the first woman to hold the United States Championship." I said still smirking. "Unless, you're afraid to fight a woman." Cena gave a small smile.**_

_**"All right, I can respect that. If you want to prove yourself, let's do this." Cena said. I smiled and soon the match began. I held my own during the match and it was definitely fun. I even managed to get a two count after hitting my Twist of Fate but Cena soon caught in an AA and pinned me for the win.**_

_**I laid on the mat for awhile. Damn, I didn't think the AA would hurt this bad. Cena looked at me and held his hand. I was hesitant to accept but I soon grabbed his hand and he helped me stand up. "You did great kid." Cena said. I nodded a little and then left the ring and headed backstage.**_

"Well, that definitely was a surprise. You did amazing babe." Seth said while hugging me and kissing me. I smiled.

"Thanks, I had a fun out there." I said smiling.

"Great job out there. You definitely gave me a run for my money out there." Cena said while walking past me.

"Thanks John." I replied.

"Hey Amber." Roman said while smiling and walking up.

"Hey Roman. Ready to do our segment?" I asked. Roman nodded.

_**I was resting by the wall, after my awesome match with Cena. "Amber." I heard a familiar voice. I looked and saw Roman walking up to me.**_

_**"What do you need Roman?" I asked while looking away from him. I knew I couldn't avoid him forever.**_

_**"What is going on with you? Joining Seth and his lackies. I thought you were better than that." Roman asked while looking at me seriously. **_

_**"You don't know me Roman and neither does Dean. If you two have a problem with it, fine. If you two can't support my decision then I really can't call you friends. Out of everyone I played, you two were the only ones I was myself with." I explained.**_

_**"If we were your true friends, you wouldn't have kept us out of the dark on everything." Roman said. I shook my head.**_

_**"Forget it Roman. Tell Dean I'm sorry." I said while walking away.**_

"So, have you been able to talk to Dean?" Roman asked and I shook my head.

"No, Dean made it pretty clear I was nothing to him so I'm just gonna give him what he wants. A life without me in it." I said while sighing. Roman was quiet for a moment.

"What are you planning to do?" Roman asked. I looked at him shocked. I had been thinking a lot about joining the Authority for a while. I didn't think that Roman would pick up on it.

"What are you talking about?" I asked playing it off like I was confused. Roman chuckled.

"Amber, I know you. Now tell me the truth." Roman said and I sighed giving in.

"Fine but not here." I said. Roman then led me to an empty room and we walked in and Roman locked the door.

"Alright what's up?" Roman asked as we both sat down.

"I had a talk with Stephanie and I started thinking that maybe I should just join the Authority." I admitted. Roman gave me a shocked look.

"What's making you think that?" Roman asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I mean, the only reason I was able to stop myself from joining was Dean. He supported and pushed me to not do it but now that we're not talking, nothings stopping me." I explained looking at the door.

"Amber, you know I'll support you with whatever decision you make but really think this through. Are you really gonna be happy joining them. Once you do, you'll end up losing that rebellious side of yours. Can you really give up being the Rebel Diva?" Roman asked. I stayed silent. Could I seriously do that? I didn't know what to do.

"I get it Rome. I'll think about it some more." I said smiling a little. Roman smiled back and ruffled my hair. "Really Roman?" I asked playfully glaring at him although I wasn't mad. But I had a lot of thinking to do.

**And that's the end. Can't wait to see what you guys have to say. This was hard to write but I got it done. Read and review and let me know what you think. See you guys next chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**All right, here is the next chapter. I think I have everything set for this story and it really won't be a long sequel. But I do have some surprises in store for everyone. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, it means so much to me and really keeps me going.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Amber and whatever OC I use and this story. Everything else belongs to WWE.**

_**Roman's POV**_

I really needed to have a talk with Dean about Amber. I know I said I'd stay out of it, but with Amber actually considering to join the Authority, I had to intervene.

I got to Dean's locker room and knocked. Dean opened the door and looked at me. "What's up, Roman?"

"We need to talk about Amber." I said simply. Dean frowned.

"Forget it Roman. Amber's nothing to me now." Dean said.

"That's bull Dean and you know it. I can tell you still care about her. Now let me in so we can talk." Roman said. Dean hesitated for a minute before letting me in. We both sat on the bench and I decided to start. "Dean, you gotta make things right with Amber. I think she needs you more than you know."

"Why? She's got Rollins. Why does she need me?" Dean asked and I could feel his annoyance.

"Because she told me that she's thinking about joining the Authority." I said. Dean looked at me shocked but he put on an annoyed face.

"So what? When she started dating Rollins, she basically became a member. What do I care?" Dean said looking away.

"She's not a member. But she told me that she gave up talking to you and giving you what you want, a life without her." I saw the sad look Dean had. "She said the only reason she was able to resist joining the Authority was because of you. She needs you man." I explained. Dean was silent. I sighed and got up. "You seriously need to fix things with her before she makes a bad choice." I finished. I did my part, now it was up to him.

_**NXT 4/15/15**_

_**Amber's POV**_

I wasn't needed for Raw so I headed to Orlando for NXT. I figured I'd get some training in before tonight. I arrived and saw that Tyler was here. It had been awhile since I've talked to him due to me being so busy lately.

"Hey Breezy." I said walking up to him.

"Hey Amber, what's going on?" Tyler asked as we hugged.

"Nothing much. I wasn't needed for Raw so I decided to get some training done before tonight." I said.

"Awesome, so you wanna train with me?" Tyler asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure." I said. We got in the ring and had a mock match. Sadly, Tyler got the upper hand and beat me. That sucked.

"Aren't you glad this match wasn't televized? You would have had your next loss." Tyler joked. I laughed.

"No kidding but better you than someone else." I said while smirking. We talked and joked for a while before I saw someone I was shocked to see. What the hell was Dean doing here? Tyler noticed my shocked look and he glanced at the direction I was looking. I've never seen Tyler so mad.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Tyler growled before he got out of the ring. I followed to make sure nothing bad would happen. "Ambrose!" Dean looked our way and we looked at each other. I suddenly felt nauseous. "What are you doing here?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I came to talk to Amber." Dean said and I looked shocked. Dean wanted to talk to me now? What's the deal?

"And why do you deserve to talk to her after all of the bullshit you caused her?" Tyler asked glaring.

"Tyler, let me handle this. I can speak for myself." I said intervening before a fight broke out. Tyler nodded and left us alone. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked nervously.

"I actually wanted to apologize about how I've acted." Dean said and I was shocked.

"That's it?" I asked.

"What else do you expect me to say? I'm sorry for how I've acted. I shouldn't have done what I did. It was wrong." Dean said. I sighed.

"I really appreciate the apology but it's gonna take more than I'm sorry to fix this. Dean, you hurt me badly when you said I was nothing to you. You were my best friend." I explained.

"I know and I regret those words. I can't take it back but I want to be friends with you again." Dean said.

"Even if I'm dating Seth?" I asked. Dean hesitated but nodded.

"I can tolerate it. Just don't expect me to become friends with him." Dean said and I nodded and smiled.

"Deal. I missed you Dean." I said. Dean smirked.

"Same here, Bluebell." Dean said. After I practiced a little more, Dean and I headed out and just hung out.

"So, you and Renee, huh? I honestly didn't see that coming." I said as I nibbled on some ice cream.

"Yeah, we started talking and we just clicked. I'm happy with her." Dean said. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy so now I don't have to worry about you." I joked. Dean gave me a funny look before chuckling.

"That should be my line." Dean said. I laughed. "So, are you seriously happy with Seth?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, he's different with me. He shows me sides of him no one else sees. He really makes me happy and I want to stay with him." I said confidently. Dean nodded. "So, what made you want to talk to me?" I asked curiously.

"Actually, Roman put me in my place. He was worried about you and he told me about you thinking about joining the Authority. I couldn't let you do that." Dean said.

"So, you only talked to me so I wouldn't join?" I asked getting mad. Was that the only reason? Dean looked at me shocked.

"No! That's only part of the reason. I honestly missed you and it took Roman to give me that wake up call I needed." Dean said. I nodded.

"All right. Well, I gotta head to the arena. I have a job to do." I said. Dean nodded.

"And I'll be cheering you on." I smiled and we headed to the arena. I honestly hope that Dean and I can go back to how we were.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT**_

Tonight I would be debuting a new ring attire. I wore leather pants, a midriff leather sleeveless shirt and black boots. I was soon ready and headed to catering.

"Wow Amber. Love the leather." Bayley complimented. I laughed.

"Thanks. So, I have some good news." I said to her after we hugged.

"And what is that?" Bayley asked curiously.

"Dean and I are talking again." I said. She smiled happily.

"I'm so happy for you. I know you missed him." She said. I nodded. I really did, I was glad to be civil with him again.

Later on, it was soon time for my segment and match.

_**I walked out to my music and headed to the ring. I got in and raised my championship while smirking. I could hear some fans cheering and some were booing. Glad to know I still had fans.**_

_**"All week, I've been hearing Alexa, Bayley and Sasha tweeting about how they deserved to be number one contenders. Well, I'm sick of it, so I had a talk with Regal. Even though none of them deserve a shot at this title, I've chosen my opponent." I explained.**_

_**Sasha walked out to her music, with a smug look. "It's about time. I know you chose me out of the other two losers." She said while getting into the ring. Not a smart move, Banks.**_

_**"Actually, I did but there's another twist." I said and quickly hit her with a Twist of Fate. "At the next NXT Takeover event, I'll be defending against Sasha Banks, Bayley and Alexa Bliss in a Fatal 4-Way match."**_

_**Emma's music then played as she walked out. "The following contest is scheduled for one-fall. Introducing first, from Jacksonville, Florida. She is the NXT Women's champion, Amber Storm. And her opponent, from Melbourne, Australia. Emma!" JoJo announced.**_

_**Emma got in the ring and as soon as the bell rang, I was on her. Emma had really gave me a run for my money but I eventually hit the Twist of Fate and pinned her for the win. The ref gave me my championship and I held it up proudly. I got out of the ring and headed backstage.**_

"Great job out there, Bluebell." Dean said. I smiled.

"Thanks Crazy Eyes. And I'm glad we're friends again although it will take a while to truly fix things." I said.

"I know. But I promise to make it up to you." Dean said. I nodded. It was great to have him back as a friend.

**And I'm done. Hope you all enjoyed this. Please read and review and let me know what you think. See you all next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All right, here is the next chapter. I think I have everything set for this story and it really won't be a long sequel. But I do have some surprises in store for everyone. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, it means so much to me and really keeps me going.**

**At the end of this chapter, I'm adding my own little twist to the story and in future chapters. Enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Amber and whatever OC I use and this story. Everything else belongs to WWE.**

_**Extreme Rules 2015**_

It had been a crazy few weeks, due to Seth and Orton having it out. Of course, Orton took every chance at trying to hit on me but I always said no.

Tonight was Extreme Rules, and all my friends had matches tonight except for Paige, since she was out filming for a movie. Dean was going against Luke Harper, Roman against Big Show and Seth against Randy Orton. I would be accompanying Seth to the ring and staying outside the cage.

Neville's match was first on the pre-show and he defeated Bad News Barrett, which I was happy about. Once Neville was backstage, I walked up to him and said, "Awesome job out there Adrian."

"Thanks a lot, Amber. How's being the NXT Women's Champion?" Adrian asked while smirking.

"Awesome actually. Although I'll have my hands full at NXT Unstoppable." I said while shrugging.

"I'm sure you'll do great." Adrian said and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said. Neville said bye and gave me a hug before leaving.

"Bluebell!" I looked and saw Dean walking up. That's right, his match was after Neville's.

"Hey Crazy Eyes. You better beat Luke Harper tonight." I said smirking. Dean chuckled.

"Oh I plan on it." Dean said smirking back at me. We joked around before he had to go do his match. I was happy that we were able to become friends. It then dawned on me that I didn't get a chance to thank Rome for helping us talk. Once Dean was gone, I headed to catering and I actually found Roman there.

"Hey Roman." I said walking up to his table.

"Hey Amber. How are you?" Roman asked.

"I'm good. I actually wanted to talk to you." I said sitting down next to him.

"Oh really? What about?" Roman asked.

"I want to thank you for helping Dean and I talk. It feels really great to have him back in my life." I said while smiling.

"Of course. Oddly enough, you two are destined to be friends. But you're welcome even though I didn't do much. I just told Dean what was going on. It was up to him to make that decision to talk to you." Roman explained and I nodded. Glad to know Dean took that step.

"Yeah but I still want to thank you." I said. Roman smiled and hugged me.

During Dean and Harper's match, they ended up leaving the arena which I thought was funny, but I hoped Dean was going to be okay.

"Somehow I'm really not surprised they took this fight outside the arena." I said while laughing a little.

"Yeah, I agree. When it comes to Dean, expect anything." Roman said while shaking his head but laughed. I agreed.

They decided to start the next match which was Dolph Ziggler going against Sheamus. I hoped that Dolph would win this one which happily, he did but Sheamus had to be an ass and made Dolph kiss his ass. This sucked majorly.

Since Dean and Harper weren't back yet, Tyson and Cesaro had to defend their Tag Team championship against The New Day. As much as I can't stand Kidd, I wanted them to retain because I was not a fan of New Day. Sadly, New Day won the tag titles.

Dean and Harper finally came back to the arena and Dean defeated Harper in the ring. I was super happy about that outcome. Dean needed a win at a PPV.

John Cena retained his United States Championship against Rusev which was a relief. Nikki Bella retained her championship against Naomi. And then Roman left for his match. I decided to go meet up with Seth since it was almost time for his match.

I soon found him and walked up to him and he kissed me. "Ready to destroy Orton?" I asked smirking.

"You know I am. He's gonna pay for trying to take you away from me." Seth said wrapping his arm around me.

"I wouldn't have agreed anyway. You're all the man I need." I said smirking but also having a serious tone underneath it. Seth kissed me once more, this time more passionate.

"But are you happy you have Ambrose back?" Seth asked. I nodded.

"Yeah I am. I seriously missed him. He's like a brother I've never had, same as Roman, but I feel closer to Dean." I explained. Seth nodded and kissed the side of my head.

"I'm glad you're happy." Seth said and I smiled. I loved how Seth was supportive of me. Roman ended up defeating Big Show in a Last Man Standing match. I was happy about that.

It was soon our turn. Randy Orton went out first and then it was our turn.

_**Seth and I walked out to his music as the crowd booed. Seth gave me a little twirl and we walked down to the ring. I looked at the Steel Cage uneasily. I kissed Seth before he went inside. Kane had come out to lock the cage.**_

_**The introduction's were made and the match was underway. During the match, Kane prevented Orton from leaving the cage. Rollins accidentally kicked Kane and caused Kane to Chokeslam everyone including J&amp;J who tried to interfere.**_

_**Orton got up and hit an RKO on Kane and when Orton turned around, Seth hit Randy with an RKO, which was freaking awesome. Seth then got out of the ring and retained his championship. I quickly ran and hugged Seth and he hugged me back.**_

_**Suddenly, the lights went off and we looked around confused. The lights came back on and we saw Bray Wyatt standing there smirking. Seth pushed me behind him as Bray attacked. He grabbed Seth and hit him with a Sister Abigail and then he came after me. I tried to run but Bray was faster and he grabbed me. The lights went off and that was all I remember.**_

**And that's the end. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please read and review and let me know what you think. See you all next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6 for you all. Hope you all enjoy! :D**

**Thanks to Wolfgirl2013, Seth rollins babe, AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess, 1 Crazy Brunette Goddess, caz21, and suplexcitypop1 for the great reviews. It means a lot for your support. Also, thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story. You guys rock.**

**Disclaimer: Same as usual. Only own my OC and the story.**

There was no telling how long I was in the darkness. You would think I'd be used to this after the first time Wyatt kidnapped me but I wasn't. This darkness was different, it was stronger and it was dragging me under, suffocating me. Two things that kept repeating in my head, day in and day out, if it even was days.

_Seth doesn't love you. He doesn't understand you...but I do, my little lamb. _Seth does love me, we just haven't said it yet.

_Dean and Roman aren't your friends, they just feel sorry for you. They don't care about you...but I do, my little lamb. _They do care. I know they do.

_Join me and together, we'll destroy anyone who gets in our way._

"Yes Bray..." I said, darkness consuming me.

_**With Seth**_  
I angrily walked down the hall, heading to Hunter's office. I was pissed, incensed, and worried about Amber. I needed to find her, not waste my time doing meetings. I arrived and walked in. I saw all the members of the Authority.

"Hunter, do I have to be here? I need to find Amber." I said not in the mood.

"Yes you do. Storm is not your main concern." Hunter said and I glared.

"Like hell she isn't. She's MY girlfriend! I have a right to have her as my main concern." I said, almost yelling. At this moment in time, I didn't care.

"Seth, stand down. Storm is of no concern to The Authority." Hunter said and I shook my head.

"Forget it. I love her and no one is gonna stop me from finding her!" I said and turned to walk out, that was the first I've said those words 'I love you' but I'd rather tell her that. In the few months we've dated, we haven't said those words to each other but I wanted to...badly.

"Rollins, if you walk out of that door, consider yourself finished with The Authority." Hunter warned.

I stopped for a minute. I didn't need to think, I knew what I had to do. "Then I'm done. And I have a confession to make since I'm no longer associating myself with you." I said turning around and glaring. "The only damn reason I joined you assholes was so I could protect my brothers! Sure they may hate me forever but I'd rather have them hate me then get screwed over by the likes of you assclowns!" I yelled and then walked out. That felt really good to get off my chest after having to be a jackass to everyone.

I then walked down to Dean and Roman's locker room. I needed to talk to them.

_**With Dean and Roman (3rd Person POV)**_  
"Have you gone insane Roman?! Why do we need to work with him?!" Dean practically yelled. He couldn't believe Roman was suggesting this.

"Believe it or not Dean. He cares about Amber as much as we do, maybe even more. We need to put our differences aside until we get Amber back." Roman explained while sighing. Dean could be such a hard head.

"There is no damn way that I'm working with that sleazy, backstabbing, slime! Forget it Roman." Dean said annoyed. He was not gonna be betrayed again by that asshole.

"We don't have a choice." Roman groaned.

"Yes we do and I choose no." Dean said while crossing his arms and giving Roman a serious look. They then heard a knock on the door. Roman got up answered the door. He was surprised to see Seth standing there.

"What do you want?" Roman asked suspiciously.

"We need to talk." Seth said. Roman nodded slightly and allowed Seth to walk in.

"Dammit, Roman!" Dean yelled out aggravated. Seth gave Roman a funny look. Roman shrugged.

"Hissy fit." Roman said. Seth couldn't help but chuckle at that. "So, what did you wanna talk about?"

"Well, I need your help to find Amber." Seth said. Dean snorted.

"Why don't you get your new "family" to help you? We don't need your help." Dean said bitterly.

"Those assholes aren't gonna help me. They made that perfectly clear." Seth said annoyed. Dean and Roman gave him shocked looks.

"Wait, did I hear you right? Assholes?" Dean said confused. Seth sighed.

"Yeah, they wanted me to forget about Amber but I wouldn't do it. I went to leave and Hunter made it clear that if I walked out the door, I was no longer a member of The Authority. No doubt they'll try and make my life a living hell and try to take this away from me." Seth explained looking at his championship. Dean and Roman looked at each other. Roman could see the distrust in Dean's eyes.

"How can we trust you?" Roman asked in a calm demeanor.

"I don't expect you to. I just want Amber back. I...love her." Seth said nervously. He wasn't used to telling people his feelings, especially when he hasn't even told Amber those words yet. Roman looked at Dean sternly, and Dean sighed.

"Guess we don't have a choice. We're stuck with you in our lives anyway." Dean finally relented. Seth smiled. It was time to find Amber.

_**NXT**_  
I was in an abandoned locker room by myself. I wasn't really thinking about anything in general except for how to destroy my opponents at Unstoppable. I finished putting on my black boots. I wore a white midriff tank top, blue jean shorts and a leather jacket.

I grabbed my title and looked at it. "Are you ready my little lamb?" Bray asked appearing in front of me.

"I always am...Bray." I said lowly. Bray chuckled before disappearing. I sighed.

Later on in the show, Sasha Banks walked out and did some trash talking. It was about time for me to head out.

_**"So, at NXT Unstoppable, I will become the NXT Women's Champion." Sasha said cockily. Suddenly the lights went out and I slid into the lights came back on, and Sasha looked at me shocked. I ran and hit her with a 'Sister Abigail'. I smirked sickily before sliding out and leaving. I then stopped and asked for a mic.**_

_**"The only thing that you will become Banks, is my next victim. My mind is clear thanks to Wyatt and I will retain my Championships. See ya later, Banks." I said while smirking and dropping the mic as my music played. I then turned and left.**_

"I'm very proud of you, my little lamb." Bray said. I smiled, glad to have pleased him.

"Thank you, Bray. I'm honored to please you." I said. Bray then left and I headed to my locker room. I was looking through my bag when my wallet fell out. I picked it up and opened it. I saw a picture of me and a guy with blonde and black hair, we both looked so happy. I flipped through another and saw me with two other guys. One had sandy brown curly hair and the other had long black hair, and we were making crazy faces. Who were these people? I don't remember them at all. I put the wallet back in my bag and left. I didn't need to worry about it. The only one I need is Bray Wyatt.

**And that's the end. Sorry it's so short but I couldn't think of much. So, I would love to hear what you have to say about Seth leaving Authority, and Amber's new alligance. Read and review and I'll see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took a while. Been busy a lot. Lol. Anyway, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story. It means so much to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from WWE/NXT. I only own the plot and my OC.**

"Seriously, Amber was at NXT?" Seth asked surprised.

"Yeah, but she was acting all weird like she didn't know anyone and she had this dark aura around her, it was kind of scary." Bayley explained. She was worried about her best friend so she decided to let Seth, Dean and Roman know that she was back and different.

"Thanks for the heads up, Bayley. I promise we'll get Amber back." Dean said. She nodded.

"Please do." Bayley said. "Tyler and I will help anyway we can." She said before leaving.

"So, what do we do now?" Roman asked.

"The main thing that worries me is when she said that she doesn't know anybody. If we try and talk to her, she might go into panic mode." Seth explained, worried that she might not remember them.

"We have to try something though. We can't leave her with Wyatt." Dean exclaimed.

"I know that! I want her back with me but we have to be cautious about this." Seth tried explaining.

"Why don't we just beat up Wyatt and take her back. If she doesn't remember us, we'll just have to jog her memory." Dean said. Seth groaned. Dean could be so infuriating.

"Let's just calm down and figure this out. We know that Wyatt is giving her free will so we need to work with that." Roman explained trying to calm them down. These two were like children when they argued and he didn't feel like dealing with it, although it did bring back good memories.

Yeah, let's think this through." Seth agreed. Dean just mumbled but agreed. It was time to plan.

_**Amber's POV**_

_**NXT Takeover: Rival**_

I was sitting by myself in the locker room, thinking nothing in particular. I took out my wallet and looked at those pictures. I had found some more of me with various people. Why couldn't I remember them? I thought something was wrong but I couldn't figure it out. I was scared to ask Bray about it because what if he was behind it. Plus, I didn't want him to take the pictures away.

"My little lamb." I heard Brays voice. I quickly put the pictures away so he wouldn't see them. Bray walked into the room with a smile on his face but it soon dropped. "What is wrong my little lamb?"

"What do you mean? Nothings wrong with me. I'm fine." I said confused.

"Do not lie to me. I know something is troubling you." Bray said sternly.

"I promise it's nothing. I'm just worried. What if I lose my title tonight?" I asked worried.

"You won't my little lamb. You are stronger and remember, Sister Abigail has taught you what she knows." Bray said. I nodded.

"She has. Thank you Bray." I said while smiling a little.

"Of course my lamb. Now go and destroy those other women and retain your championship." Bray said turning serious. I nodded.

"Yes." I said. I then grabbed my championship and left the locker room, heading down to the guerilla and waiting for my entrance music to cue up. Bray had changed my music to something darker that suited me more.

"Amber!" I heard someone say. I looked and saw a girl with brown hair in a side ponytail and green ring attire. I recognized her from one of my pictures but I didn't know her...I don't think.

"Do I know you?" I asked suspisciously.

"Amber, do you seriously not remember me? It's me, Bayley, you're best friend." Bayley said and I could see the worry in her eyes. I tried to remember her but nothing was coming to me. "Amber, what has Wyatt done to you?" I heard her say lowly. I glared.

"Bray has done nothing to me! Bray has looked out for me ever since I was a little girl. So don't act like you know him!" I said angrily. Bayley gave me a shocked and confused look.

"Amber, Bray hasn't been around you that long. The one who looked out for you was Lita." Bayley said. I gave her a weird look.

"I don't think so. Stop telling me lies. If I knew she looked out for me, I would have remembered! I don't know you or anyone else! Just leave me alone!" I yelled out frustrated. She was just trying to get into my head so she could win the title. Nothing more.

The others went out to their entrance music and it was soon my turn. My new music played and I walked out. "And their opponent. She is the NXT Women's Champion! Amber Storm!" JoJo announced as I walked down. Alexa, Sasha, and Bayley looked at me uneasily and I could see concern in Bayley's eyes. Why the hell was she so concerned? I wasn't even friends with her.

The bell soon rang and we all went at it. It was a tough fight and I found myself in Sasha's Bank Statement submission move but luckily Alexa broke it up. In the end, I hit Bayley with the Twist of Fate and pinned her for the win while Sasha and Alexa were down on the floor. I smirked as the championship was handed back to me and I held it high as the crowd booed. I got out of the ring and headed backstage.

"Amber!" I heard someone say. I looked and my eyes widened. It was three guys from the pictures! One had long black hair, muscular and tanned skin, with a tribal tattoo going down his arm. The other had brown, curly, messy short hair and hazel eyes, and the last had black hair with blonde streaks in his hair. The two-toned man ran up to me and hugged me tightly. I froze from the contact. What the hell? Why was he hugging me? He then kissed my forehead and I felt a spark but I pushed him away and glared.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? And who the hell are you?" I said angrily. I could see the sadness in the guys eyes.

"I was afraid you wouldn't remember us." The guy with brown hair said this time.

"Amber, I'm Seth Rollins, your boyfriend. Don't you remember?" The man named Seth asked while stroking my hair. I honestly felt an attraction there but I couldn't remember them at all.

"No, I don't know anyone. And I don't have a boyfriend." I said glaring. Seth sighed.

"You do and you have to remember, break away from Bray's hold. We want you back Amber." Seth said. I shook my head and backed away.

"No way! Stay the hell away from me." I said angrily and began to walk away.

"Sorry, Amber..." I heard and the next thing I know, I'm brought into someone's arms and a cloth pressed to my face. I tried to fight out but my strength was draining and I passed out.

**And the end, sorry it was so short. My brain didn't feel like cooperating with me due to me being sick. In advance, I'm gonna try and update as much as I can due to me being out of town so I don't know if I'll be updating next month or not. Please, read and review and let me know what ****you think. See you guys in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone sorry about the late update. I've been out of town all month and haven't had a chance to update this story. But I'm back and will hopefully update more.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support. You all are simply awesome. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC. Everything else belongs to WWE.**

"Let me go dammit!" I yelled while glaring at the three men in the room.

"Amber, we can't until you remember us." Seth said giving me a worried look.

"What is it with everyone assuming I can't remember things? I can remember just fine." I said annoyed.

"Amber, if you can remember so well, who was the person who trained you?" Dean asked while frowning at me. I stopped to think. Who did train me? I knew that Sister Abigail gave me her support and wisdom but she didn't teach me how to wrestle. It had to have been Bray.

"It's none of your business." I answered, hoping they would fall for the bluff.

"See, you can't even remember who trained you. Amber, we know when you're lying to us." Dean said and I froze. How do these guys know me so well? What was I to them?

"Hey guys. Can I talk to her alone for a moment?" I heard Seth ask. Dean and Roman looked at him uneasily for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, we'll see you later, Bluebell." Dean said and I froze. I remember that name. Flashes of memories of someone calling me that flooded back into me. The more I thought about it, the more I remember his face. I then heard myself call him Crazy Eyes!

I shook my head to try and forget it. What the hell was going on with me?

"Amber, are you okay?" Seth asked while kneeling in front of me.

"No I'm not. I'm tied up against my will and being interrogated by three guys I don't know. How do you think I'm doing?!" I yelled out irritated. I just wanted to leave and think about things that just happened.

"Amber, I know things are crazy right now. But you have to try and remember us. We just want you back with us." Seth said while cupping my cheek. I felt that spark again. What is going on?

"Why are you guys so desperate to try and get my so-called memories back? What am I to you?" I asked trying to make sense of it all.

"I've told you before. You're my girlfriend and I..." Seth paused. I looked at him curiously. What was he gonna say? "Dammit, I didn't wanna tell you like this but Amber, I love you. I never got to tell you before but I do. I've loved you since we began dating." Seth said. I couldn't help but blush at that.

I felt something inside me fight. Suddenly, I felt this bind around me shatter and all my memories came rushing back. Bayley and I's friendship, Roman, Dean, Tyler, my teacher, Lita...and Seth. I looked at Seth's desperate face, pleading that I remember him and I do.

"Seth?" I asked confused. Seth's eyes widened and cupped my face.

"Amber? Do you remember me?" Seth asked. I nodded. Seth hugged me tightly and I would have hugged back except I was currently tied up, which was uncomfortable to say the least.

"Um Seth, could you untie me? This is getting very uncomfortable." I said nervously and trying to move my arms.

Oh, uh, sure. Hold on." Seth said before getting behind me and then stopped. I looked at him confused. "Amber, can I trust you not to run away?" He suddenly asked. I looked at him shocked.

"What, you don't trust me?" I asked.

"Well, considering you've been under mind control. I don't wanna take chances that you're messing with me and trying to get away." Seth explained.

"True. Your birthday is May 28th, you're a year younger than Dean and Roman, your favorite band is Pierce the Veil. Am I forgetting anything?" I said while smiling.

"Anyone could figure that information out. Here's how I know you remember. How did we get together?" Seth asked. I smiled.

"Well first off, we became friends when you decided to protect me from Bray. Then when I won the NXT Women's Championship, you kissed me when the others weren't around. The next day we talked and decided to become a couple, which led to me and Dean fighting for a while." I explained. Seth smiled and untied me.

"You pass." He said jokingly. I quickly turned around and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"And just so you know, I love you too." I said lowly. Seth pulled back and then kissed me. How the hell could I let Bray take over my mind like that? This is my family. We then pulled away from each other. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I let Bray take over my mind like that. It felt like his hold was much stronger this go around." I explained uneasy.

"It doesn't matter. You're back now and we're gonna take Bray down." Seth said and I smiled.

"Yeah, but how? Bray will not be happy I regained my memories." I explained.

"I don't know but we'll find a way. Let me call Dean and Roman back in and discuss it." Seth said and I smiled.

"I'm glad you three are getting along again. I bet Hunter isn't too happy his golden boy is working with his enemies." I said jokingly.

"I'm not his golden boy anymore. I defected from the Authority." Seth answered. I looked at him shocked.

"Seth, what happened?" I asked curiously.

"Hunter wanted me to give up looking for you and I wouldn't do it. I was about to walk out but Hunter told me that if I walked out the door, then I would be an enemy of the Authority so I told them off and left." Seth answered. I was shocked. Seth gave up his position for me? I could feel tears coming but I tried to fight them back. "Hey, what's wrong?" Seth kneeled in front of me.

"I'm sorry you had to sacrifice your position for me. I feel so bad." I said. Seth shook his head and kissed me.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad to be away from them. To be honest, I only joined the Authority to protect Dean and Roman." Seth suddenly said. I looked at him confused. He joined to protect Dean and Roman?

"What?" I asked stunned. Seth nodded.

"Hunter threatened Dean and Roman's career if I refused to join The Authority. Evidentally, he talked with Dean and Roman first but they wouldn't join. He got desperate and pulled that stunt. I had no choice but to agree although I didn't want to." Seth explained while sighing. All this time he was still a loyal brother. That pissed me off that Hunter would do something like that. That sorry bastard. "Don't tell Dean and Roman. This stays between us."

"But why? If you told them the truth, they'd forgive you." Seth shook his head.

"No they wouldn't. Not after all the crap I did to them. Just knowing they still have their job makes me glad. I can live with them hating me." Seth explained before standing up. "Remember, this is between us." Seth finished before walking to the door to let Dean and Roman in. I sighed. How could I convince Seth to tell them the truth? I'm sure they would forgive him if he just explained the situation but for now, I need to put it on the back of my mind. This situation with Bray comes first.

Dean and Roman quickly rushed in and Dean stated excitedly, "So you finally remember us now?" I nodded and smiled. I stood up and was enveloped in a huge hug from Dean and Roman.

"We're glad you're okay." Roman said patting my head like he was a proud father. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"Thanks Roman." I said.

"So, what now?" Dean asked. I sighed.

"We need to hit Bray when he has his guard completely down but we need an opening. I think the best way to do that is for me to fake being his pupil." I explained. The guys looked at me shocked.

"No way Amber. Not after we just got you back. What if he takes over your mind again?" Dean asked getting pissed.

"I have to Dean. This is all we can do right now. I can play it off perfectly. I just need to act like I hate everyone." I pleaded.

"That's not the point! Rollins just got you back to normal. We can figure something else out." Dean shot back. I groaned.

"Like what Dean? Nobody else has a plan. At the Payback pay-per-view, we can end this thing but I have to play like I don't know you all." I said. Trying to reason with Dean is like trying to convince a child they can't get what they want.

"No way!" Dean exclaimed, pacing around the room.

"As much as I wanna take Ambrose's side, I have to agree with this plan." Seth said and I could hear the hurt in his voice. I knew he didn't want to send me back to the lion's den. I didn't want to neither but I don't have a choice and this is the only thing I know to do.

"What the hell Rollins?! How can you agree to this?! You say you love Amber but you have a damn funny way of showing it!" Dean practically yelled. I sighed.

"Don't start it Dean." I said trying to break up this fight.

"I do love her, Ambrose. But none of us have anything better!" Seth yelled back. Roman stood up and separated the two with ease.

"Enough you two. Dean, I don't like this plan either but I'm taking Rollins' and Amber's side. This is our best option right now." Roman said and Dean looked at Roman shocked.

"What the fuck Roman? How can you agree with this?!" Dean yelled and began pacing again.

"Dean, trust me on this. I'll be fine. I have my memories back and as long as Bray doesn't find out, I'm keeping them." I said. Dean looked at me and Roman uneasy before sighing.

"Fine, just don't do anything stupid." Dean said and I smiled, glad Dean finally accepted it.

"All right, so here's what I think we should do." I said turning serious...

...Later that night, Dean and Roman left to get some rest. I laid with Seth on the bed, enjoying what time I had with him before I went back to Bray tomorrow.

"I hope this plan works." Seth said holding me close.

"It will work." I said confidently although on the inside, I had my doubts.

Seth turned me over so he could face me and said, "Just make sure you come back to me safely. I don't want to lose you again." I smiled a little leaning close and kissing him. Seth pulled me even closer to him if it was possible.

"I will." I said after we broke the kiss. "I love you Seth."

"I love you too." Seth said before hovering me over me and kissing me passionately. We made love that night before I went back to the darkness.

**And that's the end. Hope you all enjoyed it. Read and review and let me know what you think. If this feels to rushed, let me know and I'll try and slow it down a bit. Thanks and much love to you all.**

**I'm so sad that Seth got injured and will be out for 6 to 9 months. I miss him so much now. It's not the same without him :( and now Cesaro is injured and will be out 4 to 6 months which is a major blow. And so mad that Sheamus has the Championship. Roman always get screwed! Anyway, see you guys next chapter while I sulk in a corner, lol. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry about the huge late update. I didn't even know it had been that long since I updated. I had wanted to update last week, but it wasn't a good time since January is always an emotional time for me and my family.**

**I also noticed I got the NXT special wrong, it was supposed to be Unstoppable instead of Rival and I'm sorry about that and I also had it a little early but it kind of works out since the rest is gonna be based at Payback.**

**Anyway, I wanna thank Wolfgirl2013, AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess, and antiquevelvet for the great reviews. I also wanna thank all my new readers for favoriting and/or following this story. It means so much to me and helps me keep going.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE or its talent. I only own my OC's and this story!**

The next morning was rough. Today I would have to fake escaping and run back to Bray. It was hard to say the least.

Seth and I stood near the hotel door and kissed lovingly. I really didn't want to go and Seth didn't want to let me go.

"I really don't want you to go." Seth said, hugging me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I don't want to go neither, but I have to. We need to finish this. I'll make sure Bray demands a match at Payback." I said confidently. Seth nodded and kissed me again. I broke the kiss and said, "I gotta go now."

"I know. Please be careful. I love you." Seth said and I nodded.

"I love you too." I said. It felt so good to say those words. We kissed one more time and I left. I walked out and saw Dean and Roman. I smiled a little and gave them hugs.

"You better be careful. If Bray hurts you, I'm kicking his ass." Dean said with a growl. I smirked, knowing he would say something like that.

"I will. Make sure you two stay out of trouble." I said while grinning. Roman and Dean smirked and I headed down the hall, acting panicked and scared.

"Bray! Bray! Where are you?" I asked scared and trying to find him. He was always so hard to find even when I was brainwashed.

"I am here, Little Lamb." Bray said. I rushed over to him and hugged him while crying. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I got away before they could do anything." I said still shaking.

"Who tried to take you from me?" Bray asked and I could hear the evil coming from his voice. I inwardly cringed but made sure not to show it.

"I-I don't know who they were. I know it was 3 guys. One had brown curly hair, the other had long black hair and he was muscular with a tribal tattoo down his arm, and the last was a man with blonde streaks through his hair. He kept saying I was his girlfriend but I didn't know them. They kept me tied up but I managed to escape a few minutes ago." I explained, calming down a little.

"Don't worry my sweet little lamb. I'll make them pay for what they did to you." Bray said tucking his thumb and forefinger under my chin. I tried not to cringe because I didn't want him touching me.

"Thank you Bray. What are you doing to do to them?" I asked curiously.

"All will be revealed in time Amber. Now follow me." Bray said. I nodded and followed. I couldn't let myself hesitate.

_**Monday Night Raw - May 4, 2015**_

I had to be on Raw tonight because Bray didn't trust Seth and them. It also helped me since I would be able to relay my messages to them. I didn't know what Bray Wyatt had planned yet but I had a feeling it wouldn't be good.

Luckily Bray didn't make me dress like the Wyatt's, so I just wore a black dress that went down just above my ankles, and some short heels. I hated wearing stuff like this outside of special occasions. I missed my rebel look.

"Are you ready?" Bray asked as he walked over. I nodded.

"Yes Bray." I said emotionless.

"Come then child." Bray said. I stood up and followed him to the ring. Soon, his music cued up and we walked out. I hate walking so damn slow but I have to keep appearances. I slid into the ring as Bray walked into the ring. Before Bray would talk, he had a match against Zack Ryder (A/N: Sorry Zacky!). I got out of the ring when his entrance was finished and Zack's theme started.

The match was fairly quick and easy with Bray hitting the Sister Abigail on Zack. I got into the ring as Bray did his usual, follow the buzzards chant. I then handed him a mic. "Now I have some business with Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. You tried to take Miss Storm away from me, and that was a big mistake."

We then heard Seth's music cue up and he walked out with a mic. "If anyone took anything away from someone, it's you. Let Amber go, Wyatt. She doesn't belong to you or anyone else. I'm not gonna stand by and let some freak order my girlfriend around." Seth said while walking to the ring. Bray just laughed sinisterly. I gave Seth a confused look like I didn't know who he was and that he called me girlfriend.

Seth got in the ring and got into the Bray's face. Bray just continued to smirk. "Rollins, you shouldn't have come out. I know all about your rebellion against the Authority and that you are now an enemy to them." Bray said. Suddenly, the lights went off and when they came back on, I saw Erick Rowan, Luke Harper and another guy I didn't know. He was really tall and huge. He also wore a black sheep mask, the polar opposite of Erick's white mask. Seth looked around him shocked and confused. They all climbed onto the ring, surrounding Seth. Apart of me wanted so badly to step in and stop them but I refrained. I couldn't break my cover yet. They all got into the ring and the next thing I know, Seth is getting beat down by all three members while Bray laughed. I just smirked to keep up appearances.

Suddenly, I heard Dean's music cue up and he and Roman rushed down to the ring to try and help Seth, but sadly they got took out as well. The new guy put in a submission move on each of them and they passed out. Bray took my hand and pulled me with him as he fell on his knees. Erick Rowan got on my left side while the new guy stood in the middle, and Luke Harper was on Bray's other side. "Follow the buzzards!" He said while laughing and had his arms spread out.

The lights then went off and we got out of the ring. I wish I could look at them but I couldn't. This sucked royally. We went to a secluded part of the arena. "Amber, I'd like you to meet Erick Rowan, Luke Harper, and our newest family member, Braun Strowman. Amber Storm is our sister and we are to treat her as such."

"I don't trust her, Bray." Luke said. I gave him a shocked look. Dammit, I hope he wasn't suspicious.

"She is under my control. She has proven to be a loyal ally." Bray said.

"You said that about Daniel Bryan but he turned on us. I don't want us to be betrayed again." Luke said.

"Mind your tongue. Amber is not like Bryan. Isn't that right, my little lamb." Bray said touching my hair.

"Of course. I serve only you." I said while smiling. "But I do understand your reasoning for doubting me Harper but I promise, I'm faithful to this family. Abigail has shown me the light when I was a little girl. She showed me the horror of this world." I said looking Harper in the eye. Luke didn't say anything more.

"Good. Rowan, I want you to be Amber's bodyguard. I don't trust those three men. Keep her safe." Bray said to Rowan. Rowan nodded but stayed silent. Out of all these guys, Erick was the least one to freak me out. I'd seen his softer side when I was on NXT and watched when he turned face. Maybe I could bring that side out of him. One thing I know, this was gonna be difficult to relay messages.

**And that's the end, for this story, I decided to have the Wyatt Family reunite and bring Strowman in early. I definitely wanna play around with Amber trying to turn Erick face again so tell me what you think. Should I keep Erick bad or try to turn him face. Read and review and see you next chapter :)**


	10. Author's Note

**I'm sorry this is not an update. I wanted to let everyone know that this story is going on temporary hiatus. I'm dealing with a huge writer's slump and I don't have the motivation to write this story right now. But this story is not gonna be abandoned and it will be completed, so sorry to all my readers. Just stick with me for a while. And feel free to drop ideas for future chapters and what you would like to see. Thank you guys for your understanding.**

**See you all when I get this back up and going :)**


End file.
